fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sain/Supports
With Kent C Support *'Kent:' Sain! *'Sain:' Ah, Kent! *'Kent:' Take it easy out there, all right? We're not the only ones fighting here, you know? Feel free to let Lord Eliwood face the enemy now and again. *'Sain:' But then... How can I show off my grace in battle? *'Kent:' For whom do you intend to "show off"? *'Sain:' Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course! This is the best time to catch their eye, you know. I've got to look good for my admirers! *'Kent:' You will never change, will you? You should think more of the needs of our whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker! *'Sain:' I'll be fine, Mother! And I'm off! *'Kent:' Sain, wait! What a bloody fool... B Support *'Kent:' ...... *'Sain:' Kent! Is there something troubling you? *'Kent:' Sain. No, it's nothing. *'Sain:' Then why are you staring off into the distance like that? What are you looking at? Hey, is that...Lady Lyndis? Ohhh, I get it now! *'Kent:' ...I merely hoped to see if she were all right. It is our duty to protect our liege, is it not? *'Sain:' Yeah. Sure it is. Say, Kent? *'Kent:' Yes? *'Sain:' As your older, wiser companion, let me give you a word of advice. It would never work. *'Kent:' What? What are you talking about? *'Sain:' You can't hide it from me, partner! I can tell just by that dumb look on your face! *'Kent:' Sain, do not presume to know what I am thinking! I just... As her knight... *'Sain:' Oh, get over it! You can admit it, can't you?! I mean, she is beautiful, and she is kind... How could anyone not have feelings for her? *'Kent:' ...... So, Sain... You, too? *'Sain:' Of course! Falling for beautiful women is what we cavaliers do! But I guess I will have to let you take the lead here, since that is truly the knightly thing to do for one's partner... *'Kent:' H-Hold on! Who said I intended to-- *'Sain:' Because, you know, I really owe you one... Right, Kent! I'm going to leave the way open for you, now! And...feel free to rely on my vast library of experience with women. Because...you certainly will need it...won't you? *'Kent:' I'll grant you, talking to women has never been my strong suit. *'Sain:' Right, then! Shut your mouth and open your ears! Your lessons will begin with basic flattery! A Support *'Sain:' Hey, Kent! We've learned quite a bit on this quest, haven't we? *'Kent:' I suppose. *'Sain:' You suppose? Why, when we get back to Caelin, we should gather all the lovely lasses we know and have one big, magnificent-- *'Kent:' Don't start with that again, Sain. This is no time for gaiety. There is still much fighting ahead of us. Either one of us could fall in the battle to come. *'Sain:' You always expect the worst. That's why Lady Lyndis never... *'Kent:' Hold your tongue. I'll have none of your foolishness now! Just keep your wits about you, that's all I'm saying. One overconfident lurch into danger could easily-- *'Sain:' Overconfident? Who's overconfident? I know this isn't going to be easy... But I'll not let that shake me. After all, I'm not alone. I've got you. And you've got me, right? Right? *'Kent:' Yeah, you're right. *'Sain:' So let's get riding, shall we? And watch my back, partner! *'Kent:' Of course, my friend! With honor. With Fiora C Support *'Sain:' Oh...! You are the Fiora I have heard so much about! You are even...three times lovelier than I had heard! *'Fiora:' I’m sorry? How do you know my name? *'Sain:' Oh, but my dear... I have memorized the names of every woman in this army! *'Fiora:' ...... I am Fiora, of the Ilian knights. May we fight with honor. *'Sain:' I am Sain, of the Caelin knights! That’s S-A-I-N. Do not forget, my lovely! *'Fiora:' Right. Nice to meet you... *'Sain:' Lady Fiora! Please, be at ease... I will protect you with all the strength and courage in my heart! *'Fiora:' ...... *'Sain:' Now come closer, don’t be shy! *'Fiora:' Please forgive me if I abstain. And I am capable of defending myself, thank you. Now if you will... *'Sain:' Ahh...!? Fiora! Fly away from me if you must! But to shine so beautifully as you go! How cruel, my love! How cruel! B Support *'Sain:' Fiora! *'Fiora:' ...Sain. *'Sain:' Yes, it is I! Your knight and protector, Sain! *'Fiora:' How...unexpected that we should meet again... *'Sain:' Unexpected? Surely you mean destined! Don’t you, fair Fiora? *'Fiora:' Sain, I can fight on my own. So, if you don’t mind... *'Sain:' That will not do, fair lady! For I am bound to... ...to...to...... ...... *'Fiora:' Hm? Are you all right? ...Are you injured? *'Sain:' It is nothing! I am always the very picture of health! *'Fiora:' Enough of that! Just let me... Oh! Your forehead is burning! Have you been fighting like this all day? *'Sain:' I am fine! I can overcome this with sheer willpower! *'Fiora:' You should rest... Look, just lay down here... *'Sain:' B-But I can’t!! I can still stand and fight! *'Fiora:' Don’t be a fool. Look at you... *'Sain:' But... I have promised you. I must protect you! *'Fiora:' What...? *'Sain:' It is the duty of all knights to protect women! In the face of that duty, this ailment is but a blush! ...... *'Fiora:' ...Sain? Sain, wake up! *'Sain:' Ah, I see...fields of flowers... A Support *'Sain:' Fiora! *'Fiora:' Sain... You look much better now... *'Sain:' How could I not? Your love has brought me from the brink of death! *'Fiora:' You know, I think I liked you better near the brink of death... But...at least I have confirmed that you are indeed a knight. *'Sain:' You have? Then, darling, come closer! Let this humble knight protect you with all his passion and love! *'Fiora:' ...I think I shall pass. I think being at your side presents its own, unique dangers... *'Sain:' Ah, my dear, you cut me deeply! But lovely Fiora...you have flown into my heart! Ulp! Where do you find such embarrassing things to say? With Serra C Support *'Sain:' Ahh... Sweetest Serra! No matter how often I see you, you always present the freshest and most lovely appearance! *'Serra:' Well, well... Sain. I’ve always thought you had an eye for beauty. *'Sain:' That is but one of the noble traits that runs in our good house... And, surely, it is what has brought us together now! Ah, Serra, we would make such a fine pair! *'Serra:' Well, I don’t know about that quite yet, but... *'Sain:' Ahh, a bit coy, are we? Or perhaps you wish to delay the pleasure to make it sweeter? *'Serra:' It’s not that, but... Wait, you’re just trying to get me to say yes, right? *'Sain:' For that, I would do anything, my dear! *'Serra:' Mmm, well... We’ll see, won’t we? B Support *'Serra:' Hey, Sain, look at this! What do you think? Isn’t it adorable? *'Sain:' Yes. What a lovely little doll! *'Serra:' No, silly! It’s not a doll. It’s a special necklace sold only in Etruria. *'Sain:' That’s a necklace? Well, that’s...rather...peculiar. *'Serra:' Yeah, they haven’t really gotten around yet. But they’re a big hit with the fashion elite. *'Sain:' Is that right? Well, Serra, you certainly do have good fashion sense. I still don’t know very much about these sorts of things. *'Serra:' But of course not! Caelin is pretty out of the way, even for Lycia! Even Lyn, who is just gorgeous, has zero fashion sense. *'Sain:' Ahh... How can you say that? *'Serra:' You know, Ostia is probably the center of the fashion world right now, so that’s probably why you don’t get my style. I’m just so far ahead of the rest of the fashion world. A Support *'Serra:' Hey, Sain. So, who do you think Lyn will end up with? Lord Eliwood? Lord Hector, maybe? *'Sain:' Lady Lyndis? Hmmm... Why do you ask? *'Serra:' Well, you know, it’s fun to guess! No matter who she chooses, it’ll be big news throughout Lycia, right? But who? Who? Which one, do you think? *'Sain:' I think it’s a mistake to restrict the contest to just those two. Why even this humble knight might be a suitable suitor. *'Serra:' No, not you, Sain. You’re not even in the running... *'Sain:' What!? I had no idea! Could that sparkle in her eye have been nothing more than the reflection of my own love? *'Serra:' Yeah. I check up on these things, you know. And according to my sources, the one that Lyn likes is... *'Sain:' She likes--? *'Serra:' Lord Hector, I’d say... They argue a lot, but that’s the sign of passion! My intuition is very keen. Personally, I’d go for Lord Hector anyway... I mean, he’s royalty! As the heir, he’ll be the future marquess! *'Sain:' Hmmm... Hey! Serra! Can you tell me who has eyes for me? *'Serra:' Nope, nope, nope. I know, but I won’t tell. *'Sain:' But...why!? *'Serra:' Because...you hit on all the girls... And I...think...that...makes...you...gross. So I will never tell! *'Sain:' Ahhh! Hold on! Serra! With Rebecca C Support *'Sain:' Woah! *'Rebecca:' Wh-What is it? *'Sain:' O beautiful vision of delight, please tell me your name! *'Rebecca:' It’s Rebecca... *'Sain:' Rebecca. Such a lovely sound! So simple, yet it has a kind of crystal-perfect ring to it... I must say, it suits you so... elegantly... *'Rebecca:' Please...stop. You’re embarrassing me. It’s just a name. *'Sain:' My dear Rebecca! It is unsafe here. Come to my side! We knights are honor-bound to protect fair maidens... *'Rebecca:' Look, I’m nobody’s maiden, all right? I’m just a girl from a small village, OK? *'Sain:' For one so lovely, humble beginnings matter not! Dear Rebecca, take my hand! *'Rebecca:' Uhh, no thanks. I think I’d rather walk. B Support *'Sain:' Ahh, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' What lovely weather! It is as if the skies wish to bless our meeting! *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' Hm? Am I deceived, or do you regard me with a somewhat icy gaze this morn? *'Rebecca:' ...Sain. *'Sain:' Y-Yes...? *'Rebecca:' Lady Lyndis told me about you... About how you would flirt with every woman you saw in Caelin. *'Sain:' Ulp... *'Rebecca:' I had no idea. I thought you were just being nice. *'Sain:' Ah, do not misunderstand... You see, it is my fate, my curse, if you can call it such... *'Rebecca:' What, that you have to hit on lots and lots of women? Tell the truth. *'Sain:' I... I... Yes. *'Rebecca:' How many? *'Sain:' Well... All of them. Every woman I’ve ever seen, I guess... But they are all just so unspeakably beautiful! *'Rebecca:' I see. Well, you should know that I could never be with someone like you. Good-bye. *'Sain:' Ahh!! Rebecca! ...Blast my honesty! A Support *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' Rebecca! Why have you come? Ahh, you’ve come to see me! *'Rebecca:' I...just wanted to return this. *'Sain:' But I... I sent that letter to you... *'Rebecca:' Yeah, well, it’s a pretty boring letter. It says nothing but “I love you,” and “you’re the sweetest.” *'Sain:' ...By returning this, you must... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Sain:' So you return my feelings!? *'Rebecca:' Err, no... I’m just giving it back because it’s meaningless. *'Sain:' ...Meaningless? What are you saying? *'Rebecca:' Look, Sain... You say these things to every woman you meet. Therefore, none of those women feel special! *'Sain:' Is that how you see me? *'Rebecca:' Yeah... *'Sain:' ...But surely I must have some good points! And besides, my feelings for you are real! *'Rebecca:' Sain... ...Are you really that serious about me? *'Sain:' Yes. *'Rebecca:' I... Can I trust you? *'Sain:' Yes, of course! *'Rebecca:' Then, Sain... You won’t mind if I go and tell Lady Lyndis about us right away? *'Sain:' ...... *'Rebecca:' ...Sain? *'Sain:' ...Ahhh, sure you can. ...If you feel you must. *'Rebecca:' I knew it! Sain, you’re a pig! *'Sain:' Whoa! Wait! Rebecca, my love!! With Priscilla C Support *'Sain:' Ohh...! *'Priscilla:' Hm? *'Sain:' Those eyes, with such exquisite sorrow! What subtle and fine nobility they possess! You must be a highborn lady of Etruria! *'Priscilla:' Yes. I am the daughter of Count Caerleon, Priscilla. It is an honor to meet a knight such as yourself. *'Sain:' I am Sain! Sain of the Caelin knights! That Sain! *'Priscilla:' ...I heard you the first time. *'Sain:' Dear Lady Priscilla... No! Let me call you princess! *'Priscilla:' What? *'Sain:' May I address you thus? Princess Priscilla? *'Priscilla:' I...suppose I don’t mind. If you feel that you must... You may address me any way you like. *'Sain:' My deepest thanks, Princess Priscilla! Ahh, what a splendid pleasure! *'Priscilla:' You...are a very odd fellow. B Support *'Sain:' Princess Priscilla! *'Priscilla:' Sain? What is it? You seem out of breath! *'Sain:' Ahh, what has happened in my absence? I say from a distance... It was as if you were filled with an immeasurable sadness! See how your servant of love hastens to join you? *'Priscilla:' Nothing has happened. I am just as I usually... *'Sain:' Ah, thank the heavens! I thought some foul gloom might have overtaken your tender heart! Your faithful Sain could not bear it! *'Priscilla:' ...Actually, something has overtaken my heart... ...for...some time now. *'Sain:' Ohh!! Please! I cannot endure your sadness! Please, if you can, let me bear witness to your grief! I will open up to you all the grace and goodness within me! *'Priscilla:' ...But this thing... I cannot tell it to anyone... *'Sain:' !! *'Priscilla:' I’m sorry... ...have I hurt your feelings? *'Sain:' ...... ...It is fine. *'Priscilla:' Hm? *'Sain:' It is merely a flutter of the heart... But please...do not worry about me. *'Priscilla:' Again, I am sorry. I should go now... *'Sain:' Ah, Princess Priscilla! If this sadness should overcome you entirely... Then please...consider confessing all to your darling Sain! You need explain no more! I will ask nothing of you! Darling...I would do anything for you! *'Priscilla:' Really? ...Ah. Thank you, Sain. A Support *'Sain:' Pr-Princess Priscilla... Urghh... *'Priscilla:' What happened? *'Sain:' While trying to protect you, Princess, I have suffered a severe wound. I beg you, Princess, can you not heal me with your shining staff and loving heart? *'Priscilla:' You really are hurt, right? You’re not just making this up, are you? *'Sain:' O-Of course not! How could your Sain ever lie to you? *'Priscilla:' Well, it’s just that you’ve already done this six times... Like when you suffered a “terrible” sunburn? When the cold turned your lips blue? *'Sain:' This time is for real, I swear it! *'Priscilla:' Fine, fine. Just lie still here... *'Sain:' Ahh... *'Priscilla:' ...I meant to ask you this earlier, but... Sain...should you not be fighting at Lady Lyndis’s side in battle? She is the liege you are bound to protect, am I right? *'Sain:' Have no fear! She has given me her leave! I am now in your service, beautiful creature! That is, of course, if you would have me! *'Priscilla:' Well, I guess I don’t mind, but... *'Sain:' Y-You don’t!? *'Priscilla:' ...I mean. If all that stuff you said earlier was true... Then you can stay by me as long as you like... *'Sain:' What splendid pleasure! Of course! I will never leave you, Princess! *'Priscilla:' Is that...true? *'Sain:' Of course it is! *'Priscilla:' But... When this journey ends, you will leave, correct? *'Sain:' ! I... *'Priscilla:' You are a Lycian knight... Certainly you would not come home with me to Etruria? *'Sain:' ...Yes. I am a Lycian knight. And my loyalty as a knight must be unwavering... But, Princess... *'Priscilla:' ...I understand. The time you spent at my side on this journey... I thank you for every minute of it. You may not have noticed, but... You made me very...happy. *'Sain:' Princess... I... *'Priscilla:' No, Sain... That sad face does not suit you... Please. Be right as you always are... If you don’t...I will not be able to hold back the tears... So please, smile... Smile for me...like you always do. With Louise C Support *'Sain:' Ahh! Mine eyes have seen perfection made flesh! *'Louise:' I’m sorry? *'Sain:' Surely the gods have graced me with a vision of heaven itself! Those eyes, like celestial orbs! That hair, like molten gold! What greater ecstasy could a humble knight know than to encounter such exquisite rapture on this earth! *'Louise:' And... Who are you again? *'Sain:' I am Sain, knight of Caelin! And I am awed by your beauty! *'Louise:' My, how flattering... I am Louise. *'Sain:' Lady Louise? Not the Etrurian... *'Louise:' Yes. I am wife to Lord Pent, Count Reglay. *'Sain:' What? You... You are the countess? *'Louise:' Yes. *'Sain:' ...... Bad Sain! Bad, bad Sain! You have gone too far! Ohh! But why? She is so lovely! What could I do? How could I resist? *'Louise:' Well...I should let you be. You certainly do seem to be in quite a bother... B Support *'Sain:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' Ah yes. Sir Sain, was it? How fare you? *'Sain:' Ahh, please! Do not look upon me with those eyes! I...could not bear such sweet agony... *'Louise:' Oh? *'Sain:' Would that I had met you earlier, I could have... But you are sworn to another! No matter how passionately our love may rage, it can never be! *'Louise:' I beg your pardon? *'Sain:' Please, understand my heart! I know you pain with longing... But the pain is doubly so for your aching servant! *'Louise:' You...know... *'Sain:' Parting from you wracks my body and my soul... But that is our star-crossed fate... And so, Louise... Forever! And forever! And Forever! Let us cherish this moment and live always in its warmth... *'Louise:' My... Cherish I shall... Indeed... ...What a funny man. A Support None With Isadora C Support *'Sain:' Ahh! What awe-inspiring beauty! *'Isadora:' Who? *'Sain:' A lovely female knight! Please, tell me your name! *'Isadora:' ...... I am Isadora, of the royal Pheraen knights. *'Sain:' I am Sain... a humble knight of Caelin. Fair Lady Isadora, may I have a moment of your time? *'Isadora:' Sir, I am not so noble as to be called "lady." And...we are in the midst of battle... *'Sain:' Ahh, but all the more reason! I know so little about you, my comrade-in-arms! If we are to emerge victorious, then we must understand each other completely! *'Isadora:' ...Are all the knights of Caelin like you? *'Sain:' Of course! What say you, Lady Isadora? After this, we should retire to my tent for... *'Isadora:' ...That is quite an offer, sir knight, but perhaps you could help me with my training instead? *'Sain:' Your...training? But, Lady Isadora, we could have so much more fun if we-- *'Isadora:' Could we meet instead with lances on horseback? If you can make one blow with the lance, I will agree to meet you again. How does that sound? *'Sain:' Ah, now that is training that I could truly relish! Wait for me, Lady Isadora! B Support *'Sain:' Lady Isadora! *'Isadora:' ...Oh, it's you again. I thought I had won our little wager... *'Sain:' Well, yes, I suppose you did, but... I would like...a rematch. This time... I will not lose. *'Isadora:' ...I see. Well, you look serious enough. I was beginning to think these knights of Caelin were no more than armor stuffed with straw... Forgive me. I applaud your spirit. *'Sain:' So you accept? *'Isadora:' I do. We will meet with lances tonight after the battle. I do not know if the outcome will change, but I will gladly bring to bear all of my skill when I meet you on the field. A Support *'Isadora:' Sir Sain, you still live, I see! *'Sain:' Ah, Dame Isadora! Of course I do! It is all thanks to the lance arts of Pherae that you taught me. *'Isadora:' Oh...that was nothing... I have learned much more from you... Do you still find value in me as a sparring partner? *'Sain:' But of course! You have taught me so much! Caelin and Pherae have such different approaches to the lance! *'Isadora:' Yes, it is as you say. In fact...we should gather all good knights of Caelin and Pherae for a single jousting tournament... *'Sain:' Brilliant, Dame Knight! All knights of Lycia would profit from such a chance to experience each others' styles! *'Isadora:' Yes. I think you are right. *'Sain:' Ah! I know! We should meet to plan the details of this tournament! Leave the time and place to me! And, Dame Isadora, what type of cuisine do you fancy? I know a pub in Caelin with the finest ales. *'Isadora:' ...Sir Sain. You are...reverting to your former self... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports